Becoming Friends with the Naruto Bad Guys
by White Maid
Summary: The Akatsuki are in my home, but what's worse is that other visitors come too. What will happen if they don't get along? How am I suppose to deal with it? MadaraxOC
1. A Twisted Vacation

**Summer Vacation**

The school bell rung which gave everyone the signal that it was the final day of school. The sun was bright and thanks to the school air conditioning the asphalt in the school bus parking lot made my legs feel better, since my legs felt like icicles. My backpack weighed me down from getting to my bus, but either way I had a huge grin plastered onto my face.

"Look out!" someone hollered at me from the side. My head whipped around to see a water balloon heading straight at me. I ducked and it flew into the teacher's lounge. A quick scream was heard inside and I ran, regardless if it was me who threw it or not. The other kids ran to their buses before teacher's could catch them in time.

The buses were humid as hell but once the bus got moving, with the windows down air moved in pushing the heat around. Music on the speakers were quite loud much to my surprisment.

"Hey, what're you doing for summer vacation?" I looked at the seat across from me which was filed by two sixteen year-old guys. Steven and Ryan were the only guys who wasn't interested in sports. I got along with them okay but of course, they were guys, which means they're annoying.

"I'll be alone basically all summer so I won't have much to do." I replied. Those two began grumbling about how lucky I was because they're parents watch them all the time.

Steven looked out the window and punched his brother in the arm playfully.

"Shut your yap, she's about to get off."

"Ow. Alright, alright. Later, Kay." I nodded and grabbed a goodie pack from my bus driving who was smiling from ear to ear and hopped off. Steven and Ryan were banging on their window trying to get my attention even though I was already waving at them.

"Have a happy summer!" They both yelled out of the window.

"You too!" I hollered back with a wide grin. I think I might've skipped home. Once the front door was shut, my backpack slid off my shoulders and landed on the kitchen floor with a rough thump. I rubbed my shoulder and popped my neck before going to the bathroom to take a cold shower. The temperature outside was 94 degrees. Yeesh.

The next four hours were completely boring except cooking food. After that I trotted upstairs around 8:30 and jumped onto my bed with my lamp on. My name is Kay. I am fifteen years of age and I live basically alone since my parents were almost always on business trips.

BOOM~! My first thought: What the hell was that? Second thought: An explosion. Third: Someone's in my home. I grabbed the pistol under my pillow and climbed into the vents which was right above my bed. Easy to climb into thank God. Silently as humanly possible, I slid through the vents until I found the living room I was in not even two minutes ago. For a brief moment, I heard nothing.

"Tobi found someone!" Oh shit. Not good. Suddenly an orange mask popped in front of my face. Automatically, I screamed and slugged the guy, sending him into the other side of the event across from me. I looked at him for a moment and I could talk for a total of three seconds. When I did I only had a word.

"T-Tobi?" Tobi shook his head then looked at me.

"You know Tobi's name?" Smart move, Kay.

"Uh, um..." I couldn't find my tongue enough to speak to him. He's Madara Uchiha for God's sakes. As soon as possible, I jumped down into the vent and landed in the middle of the living room. Just then things couldn't get worse.

"I knew someone was here."

"Shut up, Deidara." Sasori interrupted his blond partner. This could non g-... It's best not to say it. Screw it. This could not get any worse. By Kami it did.

"Should we kill the bitch?" The albino of the Akatsuki already had his hand around the bottom of his scythe which, of course was strapped somehow to his back.

"Perhaps she could have information on where we are?" Itachi butted in.

"Perhaps. But of course we don't know what type of powers she has." By those words everyone had their weapons out. Of course I was armed thanks to the weapon in my right hand. What to do, what to do? Think, think! I was devastated at this point. How the hell was I suppose to deal with an S-Rank Criminal Organization which was about to kill me?

"Tell me how you got here and I can give you as much information as I possibly know. If you kill me what will you do here?" They all seemed to freeze.

"Drop the item in your hand and we'll drop ours." Pein said.

"How can I trust an S-Rank Criminal Organization who is after ultimate power by the many-tailed Bijuu?" Spoilers much? By the look in Pein's eyes, I was in deep shit.

**Pasts of the Akatsuki**

"Drop your weapon." Pein seethed almost though his teeth. I growled in my throat before dropping the pistol. Just as said earlier, they put their weapons up much to my relief. But I still had Pein to deal with since I just blurted out that I knew them completely since I told them how much I knew. Well, I know more than that but...anyway~ onto with the story at hand.

"Now, first of all how much do you know about us?" I explained every small detail about the Akatsuki except about Madara of course. And no I did not explain their deaths or about Nagato.

"What about your world?"

"My world no one has any powers, there are no elemental countries and we have no such thing as chakra." Deidara, Hidan and Kisame looked stricken, Sasori, Pein, and Itachi looked emotionless as always, Tobi was still in the vents watching us and Konan was watching this from the sidelines.

"I see. But I can tell you have weapons." Pein nodded toward the pistol on the ground which I just now noticed...was empty. I felt like a baka. Good thing they didn't know how it worked, yet.

"How will you all get back?" I asked.

"I don't think we can." Konan chimed in before anyone else could.

"How did you get here in the first place?"

"An unknown summoning scroll Tobi found in Pein's office."

"...Oh."

"Hey, bitch...do you know our names?" Hidan was leaning casually against the wall, looking completely bored.

I chuckled. "I know, everyone's. Even a few Jinchuuriki's." Most looked at me with curious expressions. Others had a cautious look.

"Hidan. I know you well. You have a religion to where you worship a god called Jashin. Apparently you need to sacrifice people to keep your immortality. Also you have no vital organs and you have quite a foul mouth. Thanks to your partner, Kakuzu, you'd be in pieces."

Hidan blinked multiple times before he could reply. He never did.

"You are also from the Village Hidden in the Hot Springs."

"Kakuzu, Hidan's partner and for only one reason. To stitch the jackass back up after he has a body part severed." Hidan cussed while Kakuzu and Deidara smirked at this. "You are from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, the village that kicked you out since you couldn't kill the First Hokage. So you took a guarded, forbidden scroll which allowed you to basically become a voodoo doll. Your a bounty hunter also, which tells most people you have a soft spot for money. Correct?" I looked at him and he nodded.

"Oh, also, I know all your ring names." I pointed to Hidan. "Three." Kakuzu. "North."

"Damn~, un." Deidara breathed in awe. "What have you been doing your whole life?"

"Studying the Akatsuki." I smirked.

"Deidara," the blond cringed, "thanks to your feminine features you look like a girl." He looked ready to kill but I ignored him at the time being. "You lived in the Village Hidden in the Stones. You were a terrorist bomber, happily showing people your 'art.'" I air-quoted that. "The mouths on your hands chew chakra-filled clay which allow you to form the clay into birds, fish, centipedes, butterfly's and others. You also have an eye scope on your left eye. Your ring is Blue and your partner is Sasori."

I continued for a long time about the Akatsuki's past lives. Konan and Pein I had a little trouble explaining because I had to lead them into the kitchen to explain it to them. Once that was over, he seemed somewhat surprised. Konan was shocked. All of a sudden Tobi came barging into the kitchen.

"What about Tobi's past?" I breathed in sharply. Shit. I looked to Pein.

"As I said I know everyone's." I paused to rub my forehead. "I know, what's behind that mask." I brought my voice down low enough for them only to hear it. No one moved.

"Who am I?" I shivered. Goosebumps crawled over my arms. Madara mode. I'm not shitting. Pein and Konan left which left me and Madara alone. I sat down in a corner of the room and that damned Uchiha had to kneel right in front of me.

"Well?" I glared at him over my hand which was just below my eyes.

"Madara Uchiha. Founder of the Uchiha Clan and had a race to the top with his brother, Idoshen Uchiha." **(A/N: I'm not ****sure about the name**.** Sorry if it's wrong. ^^') **"You then started to become blind, so you took his eyes which earned you the Eternal Mangekyou sharingan which can let you maneuver through space and become solid and non-solid. Also, once you took your brother's eyes, people thought you were selfish and only wanted power for yourself. Not too long after, you helped Itachi kill the Uchiha Clan, except one survived. Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's little brother. Also, when you met Itachi, you had a mask with flames on them, now it's swirled. You were also the only to be able to tame the Kyuubi Your ring is Orb. And it was once Sasori's."

I breathed for a moment since I talked a little too fast for my own good and stood up. He stood up also, and was taller than me by a few good inches. I told him everything else I knew and began to walk back into the living room. Before I could he pinned me to the wall with my arms above my head. Thanks to the close contact, I blushed.

"Don't you dare tell." Madara growled past his mask.

"Why would I? You'd only kill me before I could." I swear I thought he smirked. He pulled his hand back. Yeah, he only hand one hand wrapped around my wrists. Immediately, I brought them down to my sides, still slightly blushing. I rounded the corner down into a hall to get to the basement.

I turned my computer on and I listened to Skillet, Whispers in the Dark. Somehow, I forgot I had guests upstairs and I didn't notice how they all got quiet when the music played. Slowly sitting down on the couch in front of the television, I almost began to drift off to sleep.

"Senpai, she's asleep."

"That little bitch. Here we are starving to fucking death and she just decides to fucking sleep." Hidan, voice was more of a growl than anything else.

"Oh, just shut up, besides I like the music that's playing, hm." I rose my head up and looked at them, since they were unaware I was staring like how a zombie would.

"If you were hungry," I made them jump, "then let me fix you something. But let me warn you, I'm not a chef." Comatose, also from Skillet, played when I passed them and headed upstairs. After about ten minutes, I had cooked chicken along with ribs. I couldn't believe it, almost ALL of them were inspecting the food as if it were poisoned.

"It's food. I have no poison in my home. What do you all drink anyway?" Most of them said water. Thank Kami. Konan and Itachi were the only one's who liked Green Tea. After three minutes waiting for both tea's I began to wander where the Akatsuki were going to sleep and I don't even have sleeping bags. Lovely, no?

I was thankful that I had two sleeping bags and three air mattresses. Two on each air mattress. One on each couch since there was two. One upstairs and one in the basement. Hidan took the couch downstairs. Bad move. He wanted to sleep naked. I covered the couch with two large blankets and then began handing out large blankets to all of the members.

Zetsu volunteered to sleep in the wall. I sighed and handed him a blanket for the hell of it. Deidara happily took the extra sleeping bag. Before I began to walk upstairs I washed the dishes, shut off the computer and turned the air conditioning down.

"If anyone needs anything, please, ask me." After quietly shutting my door to my room, I didn't want to get into my pj's since there were a few perverts downstairs. Right before I turned the lamp off I saw Tobi in the corner.

"What do you need?"

"Tobi doesn't like sleeping on the air mattress, it feels weird. Can Tobi sleep with you?"

"...You just want to take my bed don't you?"

"No, Tobi just wants to share it. Tobi isn't mean enough to take your bed away completely." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

I sighed. "Fine." Tobi squealed, hugged me then plopped down beside me on the bed after taking his cloak off. That damned Uchiha was **_shirtless_**. I frowned and layed down and turned out the light. Damned Uchiha's was the last thing I said that night. Madara, for sure this time, smirked.

**More Than Ten Visitors**

The sun was shining brightly in my room which was the only thing that woke me up.

Besides the fact that Tobi was hugging my waist. After not moving for a few seconds I pried his hands slowly off and scooted to the other side of my bed then, just to piss him off, started to lift his mask up. Immediately, he grabbed my wrist.

"And just what do you think your doing?"

"Why were you hugging my waist, hm?"

"Just to see how you would react."

"Figured." I straightened and began to walk downstairs.

"I don't think you should go down there." I froze.

"Why?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "You have...more visitors."

"Excuse me?" Not what I expected to hear.

"It's the Sound." Okay, can this get any worse? "Also Team Hawk." I wanted to scream. Basically, all of the Naruto bad guys were in my home. Well, isn't this just great. I leaned up against a wall, completely blown. I began to ask him what type of food ninja ate. The list was: Dango, Ramen, and rice balls. The only one I know how to make is Instant Ramen.

While I waited I did the morning routine of mine: Comb hair, brush teeth, so on and so forth. No, I did not change my clothes thanks to the Uchiha still laying on the bed. Just when I sat down on the edge of my bed to think, I immediately thought: I have every last Uchiha in my home. What the hell?

Madara slipped his cloak and had his hand on the doorknob, waiting for me to get out of my trance. I did and followed him downstairs. I'll be damn I saw them all. Suigetsu was leaning against a wall, Sasuke, Orochimaru and Pein were talking in a corner, I could go on but I didn't feel like it. Tayuya and Hidan were having a cuss fight much to my amusement. By the time we got down to the last step everyone's eyes were on us. Orochimaru's was perhaps I bit too bright.

"My, my. So someone does live here. A young girl I might add." I gave him a sideways glance before stopping.

"Orochimaru. The Leader of the Village Hidden in the Sound. You were once with Akatsuki but you were banned due to a few 'issues'. Your right hand man is Kabuto Yakushi who has healing abilities which excel greatly over most medical ninja. Your partner in Akatsuki was Sasori of the Red Sand. Also, you have an immortality jutsu along with many other forbidden techniques. You have a summoning creature who goes by the name of Manda who has quite a foul temper when being summoned. There's more but dare I say?" It was completely quiet as Orochimaru and I stared at each other for a long while, unblinking.

"Amazing." That was all I could hear from him before I walked downstairs with my hands buried in my pockets. The blankets on the couch were tossed all over the couch which didn't surprise me in the least. I folded them quickly then set them to the side of the couch. Without looking at my computer, I turned it on. After a few minutes to let it charge up, Two Steps From Hell played. The song was "What's Happening To Me."

"Damn, kid you've got good music, hm." I looked up.

"My name is Kay. And thanks." Deidara sat beside me on the couch with a bored look on his face. That's right. They're going to have to get out sooner or later.

"Bored?" I looked at the blond and he nodded. Quickly, I thought of a way for them to be able to go out. I snapped my fingers. "I think I might be able to help you with that. I'll let you look around my world." He perked up a bit at that.

"Go ahead and tell the others that you'll need to transform to look completely different. Your known throughout this world. Not by the entire world but a few good _millions._" He gawked at me before speeding upstairs. I got off the couch and raced upstairs. More than likely they'll look suspicious. They did. After saying everything again to the Sound and Team Hawk about this world, they began to transform.

They looked completely different. Tobi kept his face hidden with a black cap which shaded his eyes and nose. I lived right next to an Amusement Park, Wal-Mart and even a bookstore. After grabbing at least a good hundred dollars, yes my family is rich, we headed out. The amusment park was definantely first for most. Others went to the bookstore. This'll be fun.

**Akatsuki, Team Hawk and The Sound Riding Roller Coasters? I Need To See This**

I wonder, how will they react when riding a roller coaster? I should find out shouldn't I? I saw Hidan gawking at a wooden roller coaster, which had not too long of a line. Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Tayuya, Kidomaru and even Karin and Suigetsu wanted to ride it. After standing in line and getting to know a little bit more about all of the groups, we all were actually able to get on the roller coaster.

Same old, same old with the roller coaster coaches, that's what I call them. They checked our seat belts which they all got pretty much right off the bat and when were all set. By this time I just noticed but I had to sit with Kidomaru. About a minute and a half later we got off and thankfully Karin was the only one sick.

Everyone else were having one hell of a time. Hidan at the first hill had screamed along with Tayuya and Suigetsu: Holy shit! Which made me nearly die of laughter instead of screams. Tobi and Karin screamed like little girls while Deidara, Kisame and Hidan were enjoying it as much as I was. Suigetsu helped Karin onto a bench. After a while she admitted it to being fun.

Soon, everyone was having a blast. I bought them lunch, took them on a few more rides and even took them on a few water coaster rides. We had spent a good four hours in the park since everyone was getting worn out. We all met up again and traded places. This time I went with, Sasuke, Juugo, Pein, Itachi, Zetsu, Kimimaru, Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Sasori, Konan and finally Sakon and Ukon. Great, I'll need to cheer up the emotionless ones. I snapped my fingers and motioned them to follow me...

...To an exhibit of sharks and other underwater animals. It was right next to the amusement park. We went through numerous tunnels which had sea creatures above us. The sharks were amazing let me tell you. Even Sasuke was fascinated. Mission complete. I pointed out the biographies of most of the seawater creatures. I haven't had this much fun in years. I felt like a kid again.

Most noticed it but didn't comment on anything. After three hours I took everyone out for dinner. They were all talking about what they had done today. I was outside sipping quietly on some chocolate milk. I'm glad that most of us had fun. Correction: All of us. Deidara was certainly ranting about what happened today.

"Karin got sick on it, hm."

"Oh shut up, it was my first time." Karin replied irritably.

"Mine too, un."

"Tobi was scared at the first hill!" Tobi squealed.

"I was able to buy a book about the past of Kay's world." Kakuzu said suddenly, earning a few quiet glances at him.

"More than likely about our world wars." They all looked at me. I was leaning against the wall not too far away from them.

"You also have wars?" Pein asked straightening.

"Yes. Our weapons out much more powerful than yours in the shinobi world. When we get back I'll show them to you." I was twirling my pistol behind my back to where other customers in the store couldn't see it. I walked out, pocketing the pistol. After a few minutes all of us began to walk back to my home.

"So, tell us more about your weapons." Itachi was right behind me which made me jump.

"We have machines that do the work for us. We call them guns, tanks and many others. We are having a war right now. Thankfully, it's not around here. So I hate to ask you all this but..." I got a few spaces ahead of them and turned around.

"I need you to teach me on becoming a ninja."


	2. Here Comes Hell

**Learning Taijutsu The Easy Way  
**

"You can do better than that, Kay-chan." Orochimaru provoked me easily and I attempted to kick him in the face but with my luck he ducked and kicked me in the center of my stomach. The force was enough to let me be able to cling to a tree branch in the abandoned field.

Three days have passed since the day I met the Naruto villains. I was learning Taijutsu, the art of the trained body which uses no weapons but only physical movement.

I jumped off the branch and landed on the ground with ease. Thanks to Itachi's Sharingan I found out that I actually have chakra. I wiped the saliva that had been forced out of my throat thanks to the kick into the stomach.

Somehow I was able to do a back flip out of Orochimaru's reach when he tried to kick me again. With a technique that all ninja knew he was in front of me in mid-air which caused me to lose my balance. My palms caught my entire body and I took the opportunity to swing both of my legs to trip the Snake Sannin. It caught him slightly of guard but he literally caught both of my feet and hurled me towards the tree I had been by near earlier.

Quickly, I was able to bend my knees and position my feet in front of me before I came in contact with the tree. My feet let me bounce off the tree and let me get within Orochimaru's kicking range. He once again tried to kick me in the stomach but I ducked, grabbed onto his leg and threw _him_ into the tree.

"Not bad, Kay-chan. Your growing physically and mentally." The shadow clone disappeared and Orochimaru was behind me. He had a kunai to my neck while I had a kunai to his stomach. We put our weapons away and started to head home. I was always cautious around him, just in case he decided to give me the curse mark which I hoped to God he wouldn't.

"You knew exactly where I was the whole time didn't you?" I nodded once; quick and sharp. Orochimaru chuckled and literally pet my head. Not too long after that I was glomped by Tobi and dragged off.

"Pein-sama has something for you!" Tobi chimed happily. Oh God. Pein was downstairs along with everyone else. They had moved the furniture around to where they all stood in a circle and a huge space was in the center. Pein saw me and he beckoned me over to him. I walked up to him and he grabbed my hand and slipped something in my palm. I looked at it and it was a sort of gem.

Too soon he raised my chin up and placed the gem in the middle of my forehead then pushed me into the center of the circle. I felt the gem and immediately, something coursed through my veins. Power. A mixture of bright colors sparked out from the gem and literally engulfed the basement. This might sound cheesy but I was transforming.

It only lasted for two seconds but either way, the transformation gave me a kick-ass outfit. A black outfit. A black shirt which was quite loose at the elbows and I also had pants which were right above my knees and were hanging just as loosely. A black hooded cloak was the final feature next to the fingerless gloves and the black sandals. Also, I had a pair of auburn cat ears and a tail to go with it. I was a Neko. My hair had turned black, stretching down to my waist and my eyes were the color of blood. I basically resembled a Uchiha.

"Holy shit, un." Many agreed with him. I know I did. Pein stepped forward.

"So, how do you like it?"

"You _made_ this?" He nodded. Damn~, Pein. Orochimaru stepped into the circle.

"It should help you with your training." I felt my cat ears.

"I would think so."

"Hey, Kay..." Zetsu stepped forward and completely changed the subject, "...do you mind fixing us food?" I smirked.

"Not at all." _I literally leaped up the stairs._ Actually, pounced is a better word to use. The food was twice as fast than it normally was which surprised everyone. Even Sasuke. While everyone ate, I was pouncing around outside, enjoying the new powers I had. Who knows what type of trouble I could create with this.

**Forget The Power, Let's Show The Guys Yaoi!  
**

Two days have passed after the power incident and Tayuya and I, who would believe this, became best friends along with Karin and Konan. The guys had been scaring the crap out of us in the past days. First, Kisame with a water-based jutsu which made the bathroom sink explode while Konan was washing her hands. Hidan nearly cut off my head when I set a foot inside a trap to the kitchen. Suigetsu played a trick on Karin by blocking the water inside the kitchen sink and then poured a bucket of water on her. Sewage water. Tayuya had the worst.

Kidomaru had set a spider-web trap in the living room then put a genjutsu over the spot where it looked like a bomb was in the corner. Tayuya noticed it, got extremely curious, tried to pull it off and fell into the trap. She had been stuck in a spider-web until I found her after four minutes of cussing Kidomaru out. The first two minutes was silent until I walked into the room thinking, why the hell is there a bomb in my home! Found it as a genjutsu and released it, seeing Tayuya trapped in Kidomaru's web.

Now, it's payback.

While the guys were in the attic looking through my old stuff as a kid, the other girls and I were printing off yaoi pictures. HidaxDei, KisaxIta, SuixSasu, and then every Akatsuki member, Sound and Team Hawk doing Sexy no Jutsu without the girls of course. We posted them around the room after telling the other members while Hidan, Suigetsu, Kidomaru and Kisame came down. They looked around and had nosebleeds. They were in shock then were disgusted while the girls and I laughed our asses off.

Then our best performance. Even though Tayuya and Karin hated to do it, we transformed as the yaoi pairings in front of them. I had created two other shadow clones to create SuixSasu. They all had a major nosebleed at this point. We transformed back unable to contain the laughter building up inside us and started rolling on the floor laughing our asses off.

Then we ran with the guys hot on our trail. They all were getting prepared for a jutsu so, we split up. Konan was able to disperse into paper and scatter easily. Tayuya disappeared with a genjutsu thanks to her flute while Karin just screamed and ran faster. Kisame went after a stray piece of paper, Kidomaru was sending random spider webs, looking for Tayuya, Suigetsu sped after Karin and Hidan was trying to hit me with the scythe of his like a madman. Tayuya helped Karin out by sending Suigetsu into a genjutsu.

I was pulled into the shadows before Hidan could stop swinging his scythe around like an idiot. Sniffing the air, I got Tobi's scent thanks to the hand clamped over my mouth to stop me from screaming.

"Shush," was the only word he said before he carried me bridal-style away from the group. Somehow, I was able to tug his hand off my mouth and waited for him to stop and put me down. He did sooner than I expected.

"Thanks." He glomped me.

"Tobi likes to help Kay-hime." I gawked at him.

"Y-you just called me princess."

"Is that a bad thing?"

How the hell was I supposed to answer this? "No, it's fine Tobi." I sighed and he glomped me for the second time. Then he went into Madara mode and whispered in my ear, "And what the hell is with the pictures?"

"Uh..." I pulled away from the hug. "I'll go take those down." I ran inside and with his help began taking them down. He tried not to look at them but failed miserably since I noticed a bit of blood seeping out of his eyehole. I looked at the clock. 5:07pm.

That's when I noticed Tobi was gone and Zetsu was calling everyone to head downstairs. Guess what was up? Truth or Dare. It was going to be hell~.

**Truth or Dare**

The only one's who weren't playing were Zetsu, Kakuzu, Juugo and Kimimaru. Kami, my heart was beating pretty damn fast. Pein was the first one to spin the bottle and it actually landed on Hidan.

"Hidan, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Only pussy's pick truth." I doubted that.

"I dare you to share your own blood with Suigetsu." Karin and I got a kick out of that. Suigetsu and Hidan looked at each other then at Pein.

"Or you can kiss Konan." Karin and I stopped laughing while others snickered. Hidan and Konan paled considerably and so he chose to drink his own blood with Suigetsu _from the same cup._ They both chugged the blood and Suigetsu looked quite pale after that. He went back to his seat while Hidan was disgusted. He spun the bottle and it landed Orochimaru.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Pussy." Hidan sang under his breath loud enough for everyone to hear. "Have you ever slept with Sasuke?" I think I nearly died of laughter with the others.

Orochimaru frowned. "I have never been that close to Sasuke-kun." he seethed between his teeth. He spun the bottle with an irritated look and it landed on me. Oh shit.

"Truth or Dare, Kay-chan?" he asked.

I'm going to regret this.

"...Dare."

Orochimaru thought for a moment before getting struck by an idea. "I dare you to lick the cheek of the guy you think is hottest in this room." Boy, did I regret it greatly. A few guys wolf-whistled while my face flushed considerably red. My cat ears flattened against my head and I thought for a moment. Just to get it over with I sidestepped, appeared behind Tobi and licked his mask where his cheek would be then sat down. Tobi sat there, in what could be seen as complete shock. Everyone else was either laughing or shocked also.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He looked emotionless. We're going to change that.

"I dare you to kiss Deidara's palm."

"Excuse me, un?" Karin, Tayuya, Hidan, Kisame and I were roaring with laughter.

"You heard me, bomb-boy." Sasuke looked disgusted. Deidara, reluctantly flipped his palm upward and the mouth licked it's lips before making an odd sound. Sasuke scooted over to his palm and...kissed it. I took a picture without the flash. This was SO going on Photobucket. Immediately, both guys scooted into their original spots before Sasuke spun the bottle and it landed on Sakon who flinched.

"Sakon Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I dare you to go into another room with Tayuya and be sure to have her come out with a hickey." Whoa~. Who knew Sasuke could say that for a dare?

"..." Tayuya just sat in here spot, not moving and her face was quite red. Sakon sighed in defeat, walked over to Tayuya, picked her up and went into the attic. After two minutes they came back and Tayuya had a large bite mark on her neck. Kidomaru, Kisame and Hidan wolf-whistled while most snickered. Both of them sat back down in their seat and Sakon spun the bottle.

It landed on Kisame.

"Kisame, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Were your parents fish?"

"No." Well, that was boring and quick. Kisame spun it and it landed on Pein.

"Pein-sama Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the nearby closet with Konan for seven minutes." As we waited for them to get out we talked, until we heard a moan. After that they walked out with slightly red faces. Pein spun the bottle and it landed on Karin.

"Karin, Truth or Dare?" She adjusted her glasses before answering with a quick, "Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Suigetsu's lap for the rest of the game." Poor girl. Suigetsu wouldn't stop playing with her hair.

This went around until everyone had a turn. If someone already had their turn they moved it to someone else. At 9:00pm I cooked everyone supper then we went to bed. Everyone slept nicely that night. I was sure of it. I didn't notice Tobi was beside me until he spoke up.

"Does Kay-hime really think of Tobi like that?" Oh, great. After a few seconds of silence I muttered out a small, yes. I heard him smirk.

"How naive."

"Hey, I can't help it if I have a soft spot for an S-Rank Uchiha." I turned over to look at him. "That's why I studied about the Uchiha clan and so on and so forth." I couldn't believe I had said that but I used to be a Uchiha fangirl. I know. Ick. Once I realized what I said, I turned over blushing like an idiot.

"Oh, so you like me."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to hit you with a frying pan?"

"Why would I want to be hit by that?"

"My point exactly." He sighed and slept with his back to me. After an hour, I finally fell asleep.

**Cosplay~!**

I woke up strangely before everyone else, fixed breakfast and thought about what to do today while eating. That's when it clicked. We could head to a cosplay! They're already dressed up for it. But let's just not show off their skills. Like Deidara's mouths and Suigetsu's ability to turn into water when hit by Karin. But there are a few bonus parts. Kisame's Samehada, Suigetsu's sword, Deidara's speech problem, Kisame's skin and Itachi's Sharingan and Pein's Rinnegan.

After they all woke up and ate, I told them all about it. I even showed them a few Akatsuki cosplay skits on YouTube which was funny as hell might I add. They all agreed, some were stubborn about it but gave up.

"What are you going to wear?" I was able to transform out of my neko state and look like Yugito the Jinchuuriki Host of the Two-Tailed Demon Cat.

"My, my, my..." Kabuto whispered to himself.

"Your going to have to get out of anime for-" Before I could even finish the sentence they had changed out of anime form. I couldn't stop gapping. This was nothing compared to online pictures. After telling them the rules about using no jutsu's, no fighting and no killing people, somehow I was able to teleport all of us there. **(A/N: I've never been to one of these so make up the name of the place. XD) **

Luckily, we were farther away from most of the people so it didn't look like we actually appeared out of no where. Just exactly how evil people should, we started walking into the lot. After two minutes of scouting the area, it became our worst nightmare.

"SQUEE! IT'S THE AKATSUKI! SQUEE! I GOING TO KISS SASUKE!"

"Oh shit run."

"Why?" Pein asked.

"They will hug you to death. They go by the name of fangirls, now RUN!" They did. Those fangirls sped past me so fast it actually had enough force to make me spin once. I shook my head since the fangirls were looking everywhere for the Sound, Team Hawk and Akatsuki. Teleportation I'm guessing. I thought I was safe until I saw another Akatsuki cosplay group. Oh~ Kami.

"Hey, aren't you the Jinchuuriki host of the Two-Tailed Demon Cat, hm?" some girl asked acting as Deidara.

"Yes."

Then the Tobi cosplay spoke up. "Can we chase you?"

My eyes widened and I already started running. They were right behind me. Great! Now where do I go? A tree caught my eye and I raced to it. I raised my hands over my head and they caught onto a limb which let me maneuver myself onto it. Just to be on the safe side I climbed another branch. Smirking, I looked down.

"Can the Akatsuki climb trees?"

"She's a tough one, un."

"Senpai~, Tobi doesn't like her. Tobi is afraid she'll kick me in the face." Someone was videotaping this so I decided to try and sneak to another limb as humanly possible before those two could notice. The two cosplayers were arguing about who would 'catch' me. I sped past them catching their attention while a few other cosplayers laughed.

"Get back here, un!"

"Eat my dust!" I think I was chased for a good two minutes before I saw an Orochimaru cosplay which made the two girls and I stop completely.

"Mind if I join your chase, fellow members?" Another girl.

"Oh, God." The two girls nodded and all three began chasing me. Finally, I was able to slide behind a Link cosplayer, who was watching the whole thing, and watch the other three look around in the other cosplay area's.

"Kay, over here." I looked at a nearby tree and I saw Kabuto leaning casually against it with his index pushing his glasses upward. Immediately, I raced over to him, panting heavily. The medic smirked.

"Seems like you've been running recently."

"Yeah, from a female Orochimaru cosplayer." He looked at me with a 'What the fuck?' face. Of course I started laughing like an idiot which earned me three familiar glances.

"There she is, Senpai~!"

"Oh shit, I'm running!" I was about to sprint but Kabuto grabbed me by my wrist and started pulling me away from the group. Boy, did I owe him one. After we were a good distance out of sight, he teleported both of us back to the base, where everyone else was. They were panting badly. I would've laughed but I was also out of breath.

"Fangirls... take the air out of you?" They all nodded.

"I was chased by... two Akatsuki... cosplayers and an Orochimaru... cosplayer. Wasn't fun." I slumped onto the floor. After a minute or so, I fixed everyone water, which they all gleefully drank. I changed out the cosplay outfit and back to my Neko state while everyone else went back into anime form. We won't be back there for a while.

**Nothing To Do**

Everyone decided to stay home. I had to go to Wal-Mart thanks to the guests. After two hours I came back and I found them either on my computer, in the living room, in the attic or just chatting in random places. I was looking out my bedroom window. It's been a week at least, since I've had the Akatsuki and others in my home. I can't have them in my house forever. They're going to need that summoning scroll that brought them here to get them back.

Suddenly, two gloved hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Let me guess, considering that strong smell coming from your gloves, I'm saying Tobi." He brought both of hands back to his sides.

"You and your nose."

"Got a problem with how I can smell you so easily?" I twitched my nose slightly at the end of my sentence. Madara, I could tell by his body language, rolled his eyes. Or eye for that matter. After a few moments of silence the Uchiha was suddenly struck by a thought.

"Close your eyes for a moment." He began fumbling with something inside his Akatsuki cloak. I raised an eyebrow but obeyed or else. I don't want to know the punishment. Madara slipped something over my eyes and I realized it was a headband. I felt the engraving at the metal part and found out that it was his old Konoha headband. He still kept this, I wondered immediately.

"You still kept your headband?" I was about to take it off but he wrapped his own hand around my wrists. Again.

"Yes. Let's just say it reminded me of how I hated Konoha." I heard a soft click to my left. He. Just. Took. Off. His mask. That was the reason why he blindfolded me with his headband. Wait, why was he taking his mask off in the first place! I felt my face heat up after that thought. Madara still had a grip on my wrists, which made me a little on the defenseless side.

"So, you still hate Konoha?" I was trying to keep my mind off the situation.

"A little. We've made a bit of a treaty." Next thing I knew, I was laying on my own bed. I heard another click, but it was defiantly louder. That bastard just locked the damn door. Just to feel safer I scooted into the middle of the bed.

"What do you mean by 'a bit'?" Madara chuckled darkly which made me shiver.

"We have our dislikes." His face was in front of mine. How did I know? I felt his breath on my face.

"What about Orochimaru's group, and Team Hawk?" My face was extremely warm by this time.

"Oh, they too, made the treaty but they are off in their own base."

"Ah, I understand."

"Do you ever think about joining us if we ever get the summoning scroll?" I paused for a minute to think but soon after I nodded. Besides, how would I explain my summer vacation to my teachers?

Talk about brain malfunction. Want to know why I said that? If your slow, then Madara just kissed me. I didn't respond for a few good seconds because, well, I was being kissed by an S-Rank criminal. Like I said, brain malfunction. I kissed back hesitantly since of course it was my first kiss. Kissed by a Uchiha, yeah, impossible just became possible.

I won't go into any detail but yes the kiss had some tongue in it but that's all I'm saying. He pulled away and I heard him put his mask back on. The Uchiha slid a finger through the headband strap and it fell into his palm. I was blushing scarlet at this point. By the time my eyes had adjusted to my light he had unlocked the door and left.

The door shut and I sat there for good few moments before licking my lips.

"Damn, he's good."


	3. Not My Day

**The Summoning Scroll  
**

A day after the kissing incident, I haven't been able to look Madara directly in the eye. Everyone was chilling out again today, only this time on my computer. Fanfictions was what they looked up. They found many yaoi pairings which made most walk into the door to get out of the basement. Of course, Hidan, Suigetsu, Kidomaru and Deidara were among the few.

We found a Deidara and Tsuande one. Most just looked at the author of the story's name as if it was a deformed dinosaur. Luckily Deidara wasn't there to see it then chase me around the house. While everyone to get dinner that I had cooked, I decided to play a dirty trick on the guys, so I posted a yaoi picture of Sakon and Kiba. I immediately hid as they soon came back downstairs with plates full of food. Sakon and everyone else stared at the picture, before laughing like hell while Sakon hurried back upstairs. After that died down Orochimaru and Kabuto were reading a Orochimaru and Kabuto lemon, and when Tobi came down he found most of us banging our heads on the wall in either disgust, laughter or were trying to get their mind off it.

"TOBI FOUND THE SCROLL!" he screamed to catch everyone's attention. 99% of us turned our heads to look at him. I was the only one not looking at him. My stomach felt tightened and I stood frozen while everyone cheered, excited to go home to reek havoc and chaos. Then I felt enlightened once I thought of how I would be the freak in this world if I was left here. Surely, they would take me with them into the Naruto World. Wouldn't they? Tobi tackled me to the ground, hugging me.

"Kay-chan can come too, right Leader-sama!" Pein looked at him, at me, then at everyone else. Everyone nodded, surprisingly, but Pein shook his head.

"No. She can not." His enemies and friends began to argue with him. He raised a hand and surprisingly, everyone shut up. Slowly, I pried Tobi's arms off my waist and stood up.

"Understood, Pein-sama." He nodded and layed the scroll out that he had somehow taken out of Tobi's pocket. Immediately, a huge burst of chakra filled the room which actually knocked a few things out of it's original place. Everyone, began disappearing. One by one. I watched them disperse into mist, the gem in my forehead, also fading. Right before Pein disappeared I angered him by running into the scroll.

After a few moments I was in the Naruto World. **Pixie-sized.**

**This Can't Get Any Worse**

Waking up on a tree branch, everything seemed, well, larger than normal. Straightening, I saw Pein who looked quite ticked and Tobi looked completely, zoned out. Pein sighed then, surprisingly (He's just full of surprises) he announced that I had disobeyed him and come through the scroll and now wandering around the Naruto World.

"That's not good." Kidomaru said biting his bottom lip. Okay, first I wanted to go up to them but I was on a branch...pixie-sized. How the hell could I get down? Then I remembered the jewel disappearing and I touched my forehead and Thank God it was still there. Quickly from jumping from branch to branch and literally sprinted over to Pein's foot and started to climb up his robe. Hopefully, I would not be mistook as a bug. Soon I just took the easy way up and forced my chakra into my feet and landed on his shoulder.

Pein, of course, saw me.

"What the-?" He blinked a few times, readying his finger to flick me off his shoulder.

I put my hands up in defense. "Oi, oi! Don't flick me off it's Kay!" I said, panicking. Apparently my squeak was worse than my bite. Pein actually had to cover his ear. I was picked up by the back of my shirt by Kakuzu who looked at me strangely.

"What the hell happened to you?" He turned me around to face him and he was seriously creepy up close.

"Hell if I know! But this is ridiculous." Kimimaru smirked.

"A pixie-sized neko. How fitting." A gave him a 'I-really-hate-you-now' look. Then Tobi pounced right in, poking my side.

"Kay-chan has wings!" I looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Uh...what?" I crained my neck to look at my back and I couldn't believe it. Bright, yellow pixie wings. And I'm in a black T-Shirt with black skinny jeans and I'm barefooted. Hold on, where was I going to get clothes? I blushed slightly at thought. Then Pein flicked my side and I heard my ribs crack and pain surge through my side.

"Ow! That hurt!" I held my side. Pein glared at me and I felt two times smaller than I already was.

"You shouldn't have jumped through the scroll." He pulled on my wing.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." I flipped him off when he let go. Piercing bastard. "Oh and by the way, you never asked me to join the Akatsuki. Can I?" He looked at me a moment before sighing in an irritated way.

"Fine, but you'll be sharing a room with Kisame and Itachi." Itachi raised his eyebrows slightly while Kisame smirked and placed Samehada on his shoulder. I was actually quite glad to get the unique duo. After a few hours Konan and Karin somehow had made an...Akatsuki cloak for my size. Two slits in the back were exactly wide enough for my wings.

I swear I think I was fly at this point.

"Thank you, Konan, Karin." I nodded at both of their names in thanks before they left me alone with Itachi and Kisame. Their room had two beds on the opposite sides of the room. Red was everywhere. Some black lining around the beds and an oak dresser stood out completely. Itachi was laying on his bed with his cloak unbuttoned and hanging off the edges of the bed. His torso and shirt were completely public to the ceiling.

Kisame was leaning against the wall beside his own bed to the left of the room. Samehada was leaning against the wall also but the only difference was that Kisame was breathing, wasn't a weapon and he had his arms folded over his chest. His eyes were closed which meant he was probably drifting slowly off to sleep. What a position to sleep in.

My bed? A huge mass of cotton balls and a black cloth as a blanket. Where was I sleeping? On top of their dresser. Nice, huh? I jumped up to lay on my bed, thinking it would bounce me back up then slowly rest, but it made me fall right through it. My voice was muffled as I tried to ask for help and my legs were waving around wildly to try and get out of the huge mass of fluffiness. No such luck. Deciding not to struggle any more since I couldn't stop sinking down I just had my knees bend and let my feet touch my thighs.

A knock came on the door and it was opened by...someone. Whoever it was instantly notice the pair of stick legs, sticking out a mountain of fluff. It's best to tell you that when you walk in, the first thing you'll see is the dresser.

"Itachi, is that Kay, hm?" Thank you, bomb-boy. No lie. Apparently he had pointed to my legs because groaning springs were heard. Next thing I knew I was pulled out by a leg by the Uchiha.

"About damn time. And thanks." Thanks to my cloak, I looked like a frilled-neck lizard. (Tobi style.)

"Hn. How did you get stuck in there anyway?" Itachi had a look of curiosity in his eyes along with tiredness. I pointed down to the cotton balls with a look of distaste.

"I tried to lay on it and it sucked me in." Deidara smirked at this. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, hm, we have food downstairs if your hungry." At that exact moment, the smell of cooked food reached my nose and my stomach growled. It sounded freakin' fog horn. Itachi looked at me with his fingers still holding onto my leg.

"Well...one us is hungry."

"I noticed." Kisame said, pushing himself off the wall with his back and keeping his front the same as it was before. Then I was dropped. I'm sure you'd think I would only collide to the soft carpet floor, right? Wrong. I landed on the handle of each dresser. _Thonk, Thonk, Thonk, Whump! _Talk about stinging like a bee.

"Ow~. Why you no good radioactive-eyed Uchiha." Kisame raised his eyebrows in shock of my little outburst while Deidara was snickering, heading toward the kitchen. Itachi put his foot slightly off the ground...over me.

"Say that again and you'll be pixie dust." Great. A few moments of silence passed and Kisame left to eat. Itachi put his foot back to it's original place and turned on his heel to leave the room.

"Radioactive-eyed Uchiha!" I was already flying in the air before I finished my own sentence. He turned on his heel again. Dear God, I think I _zoomed_ past him because he had Mangekyou on. Getting sucked into another dimension for 72 hours? Not what I would want to do. Swerving around in the air was pretty fun...until I slammed into an open book which just HAD to shut once I did a face plant on the pages. The reader was, apparently, done with the book but of course I had to be squished in between both covers.

I could barely even breath, so I pushed the covers back with my feet and my hands. Bad move. I tried to run for it but it slammed back together. Just my damn luck.

"Senpai~, where's Kay-chan?" Oh, boy.

"I think Itachi might know where she is, un." I heard Tobi speed off somewhere and the next thing I knew...the book finally, freakin' opened. I took in large gulps of air and thanked my savior.

"Thanks, Tobi, but how did you find me? I could barely even breath." He pointed to my back.

"Kay-chan's wings were sticking out from the pages." Thank you, pixie wings. He put his hand out and I sat in the middle of his palm. His other hand covered the wind as he ran to the dining table. Apparently, Orochimaru and the other Sound ninjas went back to their own base because through the small gaps between Tobi's gloved fingers, I couldn't see any trace of an Oto nin.

"Tobi found Kay-chan stuck in a book!"

"How can you get stuck in a book?" Kakuzu asked.

"I slammed into it once the book closed and apparently that person was looking somewhere else while they closed the book."

Kakuzu looked guilty.

**Strip Poker? Hell no!  
**

It was night time, around ten o' clock and everyone was bored. Kakuzu was even playing poker with himself. Hidan was watching him but then he got struck with a thought.

"Anyone for strip poker?"

My face felt like it was near a heated stove.

Everyone's ears perked up. "I'm in."

I decided to take this opportunity to escape the men before they could look my way. Flapping my tiny wings as hard as I could I flew into a random room, taking the lower entrance. The small space under the door. The room was spotless and even a little dusty on a few things. It wasn't abandoned thanks to the sprawled out bed sheets. The only thing that was really noticeable was a picture laying in the middle of the room.

Lightly landing at the bottom of the picture I could see a picture of a young boy. Black, messy hair and the sharingan was clearly visible. It took me only a second to realize who the person was. Madara.

"I hope you know it's rude to barge into others rooms." I spun around.

"I should be saying the same thing to you." I countered at the Uchiha. He smirked and held out a small bottle. A dragon head was engraved as the cap while the bottle part looked like a vile from a witches cupboard. The entire thing was a sewage green.

"Did you know I turned you into that form?" He shook the bottle slightly, letting a liquid slosh around in it. I. Was. Pissed. I shot up into the air then began to zoom around his head, hoping I would too be fast to spot. Quickly, I latched myself onto his neck.

"Pixie Chomp!" I chomped on his neck which made him tense up for a moment. Two gloved fingers picked me off his neck, otherwise my teeth would still be stuck in his skin.

"If you want to turn back into your original self, take a drop of the liquid inside the bottle." Madara took off his glove with his teeth from under the orange mask then popped the cap off with his thumb. The dragon head rolled onto the floor as the Uchiha stuck his finger into the liquid before putting a purple drop to my mouth.

"Take a sip." He set me down, not losing the drop from his finger tip. The drop was just big enough for my mouth and it was actually sweet-tasting although it actually tasted...dry. I felt myself pop back into my original form in a puff of grey smoke. The masked man immediately gave me his cloak while covering his eye hole. I looked down and I realized in horror I was in my underclothing. I immediately grabbed the Akatsuki cloak from him and put it on, blushing at least twenty shades of red.

"That would be the negative side of the potion."

"You could've told me sooner." I bopped him on the head lightly with my palm. Forgetting the Akatsuki were playing strip poker, I walked in on Kisame, Hidan and even _Pein_ was out of the game. Nearly fully unclothed except for their, um, boxers. I couldn't help but get a slight nosebleed at the picture. Kakuzu was fully clothed, Deidara was shirtless, Konan was also fully clothed but had to take her shirt off thanks to her hand. Itachi was shirtless as well.

Madara pulled me back inside so they wouldn't notice me and get me to join. He pulled my back in by my shoulder then after shutting the door with his foot, he wrapped his arms around my mid-section. His lips brushed softly over my ear as his breath tickled my neck. I couldn't help but shiver.

"I don't think you should go out there."

"And why is that?" I questioned, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Because I don't really think you should play strip poker and lose horribly to where your only in your under garments."

"I already lost." He chuckled at this. I felt my knees buckle slightly but I kept still. His right arm left my stomach to pull his mask up and off. I nearly fell when he kissed my neck.

"Why won't you let me see your face, Madara?"

Again he chuckled. "Because I'm not sure if you would like to see my face or not." Bullshit.

"What makes you think that?"

"Hm, it depends on if you like me or not."

"I let you kiss me, so of course I li-" I stopped mid-sentence. Was he testing me?

"Ah, so you admit it." I blushed darkly.

He spun me around since he threw his mask on his bed. Talk about speechless, I had another brain malfunction. His skin looked smooth and of course, he had the Eternal Mangekyou on. A white eye patch covered his left eye. Immediately, I felt my face heat and I could tell I was scarlet. Madara smirked and leaned down close enough so that our noses touched.

"Your blush darkened." He stated the obvious.

"Y-Yeah. So what?" He wrapped an arm around my waist and laid his forehead against mine.

"I find it cute." How was I suppose to respond to that?

"T-Thanks. I guess." He smirked. I couldn't resist the urge and I nearly closed the gap between us...

...A knock on Madara's door stopped me. Immediately he had his mask on before I could even blink but thankfully I reacted quick enough so I wouldn't look like a foul and I sat down, a few good steps away from the door.

"You can come in!" Tobi chirped. Deidara walked in, fully clothed, thank God.

"Either of you feel like playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, hm?"

Uh, oh.

**Seven Minutes In Heaven. ...No comment.**

After Deidara left, I quickly went back to my room to get my clothes. Once we entered the living room they were all in a ring on the floor, each with a different colored slip of paper. Everyone looked at me.

"Your not pixie-sized anymore. How?" Kakuzu asked.

"It was temporary."

Tobi and I picked one up and sat down beside each other. He was beside Pein while I sat beside Hidan. Apparently, Deidara had started this game. He looked behind my shoulder to see the color and hollered _right into my ear, _"Who has orange, hm?" Orange...got anyone one your mind now?

"Tobi has orange, Senpai!" ...Talk about jinxing yourself. I stood up as Tobi nearly slammed into the closet door to get in. Walking in, I could hear the timer click once I shut the door behind me.

"How convenient." I couldn't see but I was sure he was leaning against the wall in front of me. Once my eyes had adjusted, I was right about his position. Leaning casual against the wall with his arms folded together across his chest. I sat in a corner on the opposite wall of him, waiting for the seven minutes to be up.

Suddenly, I was pulled into someone's lap. Of course it was Tobi but I was lost in my thoughts then I was literally pulled out. Scared the crap out of me. I must've looked it because he smirked and kissed my forehead. I layed my head against his chest as he layed his cheek on the top of my head.

I giggled.

"Did you find something funny?"

"Actually, yes. I was thinking what would happen if you all hadn't appeared inside _my_ home." He considered my thought for a moment.

"I guess we wouldn't have met."

I nodded in a agreement. "Well, I think I'm going to stay in the Naruto World."

He smirked. "I don't think that will be a problem."

"I figured, somehow." I kissed his cheek quickly.

Once our time was up, Tobi and I watched. All I have to do now is meet Konoha. I hope for the best. After the game, I was given an Akatsuki cloak which fit me perfectly.

* * *

It's been a week since I came to the Naruto World. I've made a lot of new friends...actually too many but either way I do miss Steven and Ryan. They were a lot like Naruto in so many ways. Orochimaru still scares the crap out of me though, that's the problem. He's still using forbidden jutsu's but not by sacrificing others. Only God knows how he's doing it.

Now...I wonder what would happen if I let fangirls take wreckage of the place...


	4. Author Note

**How...did you guys...read this? *Eyetwitch* ...Huh. Depending on you guys, I might remake this... What do you guys think? :3**


End file.
